ENDGAME
ENDGAME '''is the 5th and final tournament of Season 3 and the 15th tournament overall of the CPUCS, airing on April 28th, 2019. The tournament video on YouTube is titled "ENDGAME: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament" and was hosted by Alpharad, JoSniffy and Major Duncan. The episode had the same title as its tournament name in the recap episode, "THE VINCENT SAGA: Ultimate Level 9 CPU Highlights". After a season of being attacked and threatened by Dark Vincent's forces, Vincent and the heroes of the Light Realm team up for a final attack on the Dark Realm to defeat Dark Vince once and for all. ENDGAME was the last episode of the Vincent Saga. Plot After a season of fending off the reality-conquering Dark Vincent's forces, including the corruption of Audible Link into Dark Audible Dark Link and Dark Wolf crushing the WORLDS COLLIDE tournament, the Light Realm had had enough. Gathering their finest warriors, Vincent prepared to lead his team into the Dark Realm in a battle for the fate of the multiverse. Audible Link, Blue Incineroar, Major Duncan, Rosalina, Lucina, Zelda, Luigi, Punished Convict, Ridley, Skillshare Kirby, Piranha Plant, King Dedede, and Parsec Captain Falcon joined Vincent to take on the Dark Realm, with Joker arriving late and Matt signing on at the last minute. However, Dark Vince was prepared, and had amassed an army of his own: Dark Wolf, Dark Ken, Dark Meta Knight, spies Dark Samus and Hilda, Young Dark Link, Dark Incineroar, Bayonetta, Dark Pit, Toon Dark Link, Shadow Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ganondorf were summoned to counter the Light World's army. Additionally, hearing that Vincent was coming to fight, ToyConvict broke out of his holding cell to do battle with him. And one more arrived- a bounty hunter, bearing the mask of a Light Realm champion, not a fighter from the Dark Realm, but perhaps one who belonged there more than any other- Blood Falcon. The fighting began in earnest, and it soon became clear that the Light Realm had been holding back. Audible Link and Zelda defeated the former's young doppelgangers Young Dark Link and Toon Dark Link, Blue Incineroar overcame a mysterious Dark Incineroar, Major beat tournament champion Dark Wolf in a grudge match, Punished Convict eliminated the treacherous Dark Samus, Skillshare Kirby overcame Dark Meta Knight, Piranha Plant beat Mr. Game and Watch in filler, and King Dedede banished Ganondorf. Even Rosalina overcame her losing streak by beating none other than Dark Ken, newcomer Joker beat Bayonetta, and Matt sent the infamous ToyConvict back to prison. Most importantly, in a climactic battle within the depths of Dark Vincent's lair, Vincent defeated Dark Vince, turning his own cannon trap against him and keeping the world safe from his wrath. However, the Dark Realm made it's advances. Shadow Mewtwo took Luigi by surprise, eliminating him; Dark Pit used his final smashes to eliminate Lucina; and top contender Ridley was taken out by Hilda's edge guards. Most significantly, the battle between Parsec Captain Falcon and Blood Falcon quickly became more than a typical Falcon ditto when Blood Falcon's murderous intent became clear; while their playstyles were similar to each other, Captain Falcon was driven by a love for the game, while Blood Falcon was motivated by a love of killing. Blood Falcon crushed Captain Falcon, killing him. Despite the death of Captain Falcon, the attack on the Dark Realm was going well. Audible Link and Blue Incineroar engaged each other in a friendly duel, with Blue Incineroar coming out on top; Major Duncan took on newcomer Joker and was eliminated; Matt beat Rosalina, leaving her with one total win; Zelda fought Dark Pit, dunking on him and putting another of the Dark Realm's best out of the game; Skillshare Kirby knocked out Hilda, ending the spy's career; and King Dedede put newcomer Piranha Plant in its place. Even though Punished Convict was taken out by Shadow Mewtwo, there still was no real concern until the final match of Round 2, Vincent versus Blood Falcon. Vincent had been around for a long time, and his battle against Dark Vince had been the toughest fight of his life. Whether he had given up knowing he had served his purpose, surrendered himself so his friends could succeed, or was simply too tired from the previous battle is hard to know. What is known is that Blood Falcon found Vincent recovering from battle in Dark Vince's lair and, after a pitched battle, killed him. The saga of Vincent came to its end at the hands of the psychotic bounty hunter. Nevertheless, the Light Realm still had the advantage, and old hands began asserting themselves over new blood- Joker lost to Blue Incineroar, and Matt lost to Zelda. Skillshare Kirby eliminated the last of Dark Vince's army, Shadow Mewtwo, but the true battle was only starting, as the King of Dream Land stepped up to kick Blood Falcon to the curb. However, even King Dedede, one of the only fighters capable of taking on Dark Vince and winning, was no match for the wrath of Blood Falcon. After a pitched fight at the gates to the Dark Realm, King Dedede was killed in battle, Blood Falcon adding another name to his list. Suddenly, everything became frightfully clear. Only four fighters remained, and though there were three from the Light Realm, the last one had the will and the power to kill them all. Zelda and Blue Incineroar dueled, knowing that whoever won would need to have the strength to defeat Blood Falcon. Zelda won, and all eyes turned to the last chance to eliminate Blood Falcon before finals: Skillshare Kirby. Skillshare Kirby had had weak performances in his last few appearances, but he knew what was at stake. Even before the arrival of Blood Falcon, he had known the threat Dark Vince had posed, and was taking no chances. He had gone all out against the forces of darkness, and now was time to pull out all the stops. At the entrance to the Dark Realm, where his friend Dedede had stood against Blood Falcon before him, he gave Blood Falcon the hardest fight of his career- for Captain Falcon, for King Dedede, for Vincent. With one last swing of his hammer, he sent Blood Falcon a message: No. More. , Audible Link, Punished Convict, PG and Blue Incineroar, Zelda, and Skillshare Kirby mourning Parsec Captain Falcon, Vincent, and King Dedede. ]] With Blood Falcon out of the picture, Zelda and Kirby had one final battle to cool down at the place of Vincent's last stand. After a close fight, Skillshare Kirby once again proved why he had won a sponsorship in the first place and took his place as the grand champion of the CPUCS. But there were no laughs, no cause for celebration. The fighters solemnly mourned the loss of some of the finest fighters ever to grace the CPU Championship Series: Parsec Captain Falcon, who played for fun, for glory, and for the fans; King Dedede, who was there to stand against every challenge, a stone wall against evil; and Vincent, the artist who made CPUCS everything it is, the warrior that strolled out of Thug Finals and into our hearts, the man that put away Dark Vince for good. The Light Realm champions vowed to look to them for strength in the darkest hours, to fight for what they believed in, to carry on their memories and keep fighting, because that's what a great fighter does. There are those who play like heroes, and those who play like champions. There are no losers in the CPUCS. ''YOU'RE GONNA CARRY THAT WEIGHT. '' Stages The Super Smash Bros Ultimate 3.0.0 update introducing the Stage Builder mechanic released around the time of the tournament. As such, ENDGAME featured unique custom stages from the Dark Realm on which all matches were fought. In order of appearance, they were: * '''Entrance to the Dark Realm * Origin of the Dark Realm * Stardust in the Dark Realm * The Evil Lair of Dark Vince * Bladestorm in the Dark Realm * Frostfire Caverns of the Dark Realm Tournament Results Trivia * This is the first tournament where the main title of the tournament video is the same as the actual tournament title. ** THE BEACH EPISODE, the tournament preceding ENDGAME, was one word off of being the same as its tournament video's main title, as the video was titled "BEACH EPISODE: Ultimate Level 9 CPU tournament". * The tournament has a runtime of 1 hour, 6 minutes and 33 seconds long, making it the longest aired CPUCS tournament. * ENDGAME is the first CPUCS episode ever to be premiered. * This is the first time since Please sub to me and alax please....?????? that the time limit set for matches was switched off. * Blue Incineroar's winning streak was ended by Zelda, but he still holds the record for most wins in a row at 11, if not count the Thug Finals result. * ENDGAME surpassed THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX, which had 17 fighters, for the most fighters in one tournament, with 32 fighters in five rounds of tournament play. * Alpharad has statedhttps://www.reddit.com/r/CPUCS/comments/bgjcw2/ that Panda Global Incineroar was not a fighter in ENDGAME because he forgot to include him; otherwise, he would have joined the roster. * ENDGAME is the first tournament to have canonical CPU deaths, those being Parsec Captain Falcon, King Dedede, and Vincent. * ENDGAME is named after the Avengers ''movie of the same name, which was released two days before the tournament aired. Both featured climactic battles against threats to reality and canonical deaths of major characters. (center-left) on the end card of ENDGAME.]] * ENDGAME's end card featured the text ''"YOU'RE GONNA CARRY THAT WEIGHT.", a reference to the anime ''Cowboy Bebop, ''with the faint image of a blond female Mii gunner against a black background. This Mii made her first appearance in Alpharad's video "Stage Builder Was A Mistake 3", where she was named The Agent. The Agent debuted in the next season, being inspired by Vincent's example to join the CPUCS. * ENDGAME featured 7 new fighters, bringing the total number of fighters who had participated in the CPUCS up to this point being 87. ** This is the first and only invitational to have new fighters. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Link Highlight 11.png|Link taking out Dark Young Link using his Jump Slash, finishing him just in time, before he could activate his Final Smash. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Wolf Failure.png|Dark Wolf having a fully charged Final Smash meter, but falling to his doom against Major. ENDGAME Joker Highlight.png|Joker performing his All-Out Attack along with the Phantom Thieves against Bayonetta. THE VINCENT SAGA Rosalina Highlight 2.png|Rosalina & Luma successfully trapping Dark Ken in the Grand Star. THE VINCENT SAGA Matt Highlight.png|Matt beats up ToyConvict, preventing him from assisting the Dark Realm. THE VINCENT SAGA Matt Highlight.png|Matt finishing his Omega Blitz against ToyConvict. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Pit Highlight.png|Dark Pit perfectly targeting Lucina with his Dark Pit Staff. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Toon Link Highlight.png|Dark Toon Link using his Triforce Slash against Zelda. THE VINCENT SAGA Kirby Highlight 11.png|Kirby about to knock out Dark Meta Knight using his Stone ability (changing into a Thwomp). THE VINCENT SAGA Mr. Game & Watch Highlight.png|Mr. Game & Watch performing his infamous Judge 9 against Piranha Plant. ENDGAME Blood Falcon Highlight.png|Blood Falcon taking a stock from Parsec Captain Falcon using his down air. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 9.png|Vincent using his Exploding Side-Kick against Dark Vincent right next to the blast zone, taking a stock. ENDGAME Dark Vince Highlight.png|Dark Vincent sending Vincent downwards in the pit using his neutral air. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent Highlight 10.png|Vincent finishing off Dark Vincent with his Exploding Side-Kick. THE VINCENT SAGA Joker Highlight.png|Joker finishing off Major with his down tilt. THE VINCENT SAGA Dark Pit Highlight 2.png|Dark Pit, determined to take Zelda down with him as he is launched into the blastzone by a cannon, intercepts Zelda his down aerial. THE VINCENT SAGA King Dedede Highlight 4.png|King Dedede preparing to attack Piranha Plant as it exits the portal. THE VINCENT SAGA Vincent's Last Moments.png|Vincent's last moments before his murder at the hands of Blood Falcon. THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight 7.png|Zelda leading Matt to recover directly into a lava wall, finishing him. THE VINCENT SAGA Matt Highlight 2.png|Matt using his Helicopter Kick against Zelda, knocking her into a lava wall to finish a combo. THE VINCENT SAGA Matt Highlight 3.png|Matt, after continously being sucked into the Triforce of Wisom, appears to have adapted, and was able to tech on the ground to avoid being sucked up. THE VINCENT SAGA Matt Failure.png|Matt completely missing his intial Omega Biltz heel kick against Zelda, costing him the match. THE VINCENT SAGA King Dedede Highlight 5.png|King Dedede using his Dede-Rush in a last ditch effort to defeat Blood Falcon. THE VINCENT SAGA Blood Falcon Highlight 3.png|Blood Falcon killing King Dedede with his up smash. THE VINCENT SAGA Kirby Highlight 12.png|Kirby knocking Blood Falcon away using the shockwave from his Final Cutter, which resulted in Blood Falcon falling into a platform of lava (out of picture), ending his murder spree. THE VINCENT SAGA Kirby Highlight 13.png|Kirby footstooling Zelda, resulting in her losing her final stock by falling into the pit, and thus, Kirby won the tournament. Tournament Video https://youtu.be/BqUaIUtKHCA References Category:Tournament Category:Season 3 Category:Invitational